Tummy Trouble
Tummy Trouble is the twenty-third episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode opens with Ben and Rook tied up together hanging upside down over a bunch of cats in a warehouse. A new villain named Nyancy Chan gloats on having the two tied up and puts a bunch of cats on Ben's face. Ben asks Rook who she is and Rook replies saying that she's the one that controls cats. After a few talking later, Rook cuts himself and Ben free of the ribbon and Nyancy Chan decides to sick her tigers on the duo. Rook goes after Chan and tackles her down but it appears that Chan has Rook hypnotized. Ben deals with the tigers by transforming into Upchuck and eats up the tigers but then spits them back out. Nyancy Chan tries to get Rook to attack Ben but he says that he isn't that hypnotized to do it saying he's only cat-like. Nyancy Chan is then seen being taken into custody by the Plumbers while Rook is wondering about Ben (who is still Upchuck) swallowing tigers whole. Ben replies saying he is used to eating stuff like that but then starts to act strange saying how many stomachs are crying out in hunger. Ben turns back to normal and tells Rook that they're taking a road trip. Flying in space on the Proto-TRUK, Ben and Rook are making their way to Peptos XI where the Gourmands live. Rook looks up on the computer saying there is two types of Gourmands: the Murks and the Perks. Rook then tells Ben that all Gourmands share the same link to an transpacial, inter-dimension which disgusts Ben. Then, large rocks hit the Proto-TRUK and Rook proceeds to fly by them. Ben then notices something and Rook explains it could either be Vilgax, Aggregor, or even the Highbreed. The attackers turn out to be none other than the Incursions threatening to take down Ben and Rook. Ben wonders what they are doing around there but Rook says it's not the time to ask. Rook starts shooting down the Incursion space ships while Ben then tries to transform into Jetray but gets Big Chill instead. Ben starts to freeze the Incursion ships while turning intangible to dodge blasts from others. Ben then flies back to the Proto-TRUK while Rook tries his best to slow it down from crashing into Peptos XI. They land on the planet and they start to search for the Gourmands. Ben and Rook notices a huge battle going on between the Gourmands and the Incursions and they decide to help out. One of the Gourmands gets surrounded and Ben jumps into action transforming into Echo Echo. He splits into two and they rescue the Gourmand while Rook fights off some Incursion Warriors himself. Meanwhile, Ben splits into more clones and they use the Wall of Sound move to knock away the Incursion Warriors. Rook catches up to Ben while the rescued Gourmand demands Ben to let him go. Ben then tosses the Gourmand to one side of the other Gourmands and turns back into normal. The Gourmand yells at Ben for tossing him over to the Perk side while he himself is a Murk. The Perks raise their spoons at Ben and Ben starts to look worried. The Perks demand answers from the Murk Gourmand demanding to know where Ben came from. The Murk Gourmand then tells the group that it is none other than Ben Tennyson. Ben, Rook, the Murk Gourmand, and some Perk Gourmands then walk over to a stadium with the Murk Commander and the Perk Commander arguing. Ben replies saying is the Incursions that they are fighting while the Murk Gourmand agrees introducing himself as Private Brown Bag. Ben asks what his going on and Brown Bag tells him that the Gourmand's queen, Queen Voratia Rumbletum has been captured. The Perk Commander suggests going with "Plan Omega" with Rook questioning what it is. Private Brown Bag tells Rook that it's a big plan that only Rumbletum can order it and both sides of the Gourmands begin arguing again. Ben transforms into Murk Upchuck and Perk Upchuck trying to clam down the group. Ben then tries to get the Murk Commander and the Perk Commander to calm down but the Murk Commander then says he is going to lead a group to go out and rescue the Queen with Ben agreeing. The Perk Commander doesn't agree and wants to lead a full out attack on the enemy with Rook siding with him. Ben and Rook begin arguing and the two decide to go along with their respective Gourmands wishing each other good luck. On a Incursion ship, Attea is seen looking for Raff. Raff shows up and Attea has him to call Milleous saying the time is come. Raff explains to her saying the Gourmands are much tougher than they think but Attea yells at Raff saying she is leading the army and orders him to get the Queen. Incursion Warriors bring in Queen Voratia Rumbletum which she was planning a big banquet party. Attea yells at her saying that the Queen better sign over the planet to her. The Queen is a little shocked to hear that while the Murk Gourmands being invading the Incursion ship. Two Incursion Warriors take away Rumbletum while below, the Murk Gourmands begin fighting the Incursions. In a different hallway, an Incursion Warrior is about to attack the Murk Gourmands but Ben, as Big Chill, phases in and freezes the Incursion Warrior. Ben and the Murk Gourmands head on further but Raff, talking through a speaker, wonders what is going on. Ben tries his best Incursion impersonation saying nothing is going on and Raff walks off. The Murk Gourmands knock out a few more Incursion Warriors and they reach the Queen with Sergeant Cast Iron. They free her but suddenly, Attea barges into the room yelling out to Ben. Attea orders everyone to stand down but Ben transforms into Spidermonkey and carries off the Queen. The Murk Gourmands battle the Incursions while Attea herself knocks away the Queen from Ben and Ben and Attea begin to fight. Attea knocks away Ben and he turns back to normal. Ben tries to dial another alien but Attea has a gun near the Queen's head threatening to shoot her. Meanwhile on the planet, Rook and the Perk Gourmands begin fighting the Incursions head on. The Perk Commander comments saying there is a lot of them and Rook starts to realize that he should've listened to Ben. However, back on the Incursion ship, Ben realizes he should've listen to Rook as Attea threatens the Queen more. The Queen tells them not to listen to Attea and the Queen starts to bite on Attea's head. Attea manages to throw the Queen into Ben and the Murk Gourmands. Ben gets up then transforms into Kickin Hawk to do battle with Attea again who charges at Ben. Back outside, Rook beats down more Incursion Warriors but notices a large, rolling tank object heading towards them. Back on the Incursion ship, Ben and Attea are still going at it. The Queen then orders the Gourmands to charge but ends up knocking both Attea and Ben near an air lock. It suddenly comes open and everyone is thrown into space. Ben manages to get on the Proto-TRUK while Attea is hanging onto the top of it. Back on the planet, Rook and the Perk Gourmands are trying to avoid the large Incursion rolling tank. Rook then notices Ben flying in but Attea then knocks down the Queen off the Proto-TRUK. The Queen manages to hang on a ledge of the rolling tank while Ben continues to fight Attea. Rook uses is Proto-Tool to rescue the Queen while Ben turns back to normal. He gets knocked away by Attea but he transforms into Water Hazard and blasts Attea off of the Proto-TRUK with water with her falling onto some Incursion Warriors. Rook himself manages to take down the rolling tank finally defeating the Incursions. However, the Murk Gourmands and the Perk Gourmands still continue arguing but the Queen silences the groups. The Queen then tells the Gourmand race that it is time to eat up Peptos XI and move on to a different world. The Gourmands begin eating the planet including left behind Incursion ships with the Queen saying that is "Plan Omega." Attea and the Incursions then leave the eaten up planet while Ben, confused, transforms into Upchuck to help eat up the planet and the other Gourmands begin "flying" toward their new home. Meanwhile, Attea, through a hologram, speaks to Milleous saying how the invasion was a success with Attea saying she ordered the planet to be destroyed to send a message across the universe making Milleous pleased. Milleous then says that the rest of the galaxy will fall, holding up a hologram of the Earth and foreshadowing his next assault. Major Events *Attea makes her Omniverse debut. *Peptos XI is shown for the first time. *Peptos XI is destroyed (eaten by Gourmands). *Perk Upchuck makes his Omniverse debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gourmands **Queen Voratia Rumbletum **Sergeant Cast Iron **Sergeant Cookmeister ** Private Brown Bag *Plumbers **Molly Gunther **Magister Patelliday Villains *Attea (first re-appearance) *Milleous *Incursions *Raff *Nyancy Chan Aliens Used *Upchuck (x4) (3 times Perk, 1 time Murk) *Big Chill (x2; first time accidental transformation, selected alien was Jetray) *Echo Echo *Spidermonkey *Kickin Hawk *Water Hazard Quotes Errors *Throughout most of the episode, the Perk commander was wearing a medal with five spots on it. In one scene where the Perk commander was standing beside Rook, his medal only had three spots on it. *In one scene, a Perk Gourmand had green eyes instead of yellow. *When Ben was about to turn Jetray (accidentally to Big Chill), the Omnitrix buckle of the seatbelt in Proto-TRUK was in front of his right hand. *In Ben 4 Good Buddy, it is shown that Perks cannot have real food such as meat and burgers, however, when the Perk commander said stake the Gourmands, including the Perks misheard it as steak and showed expressions as if they wanted to eat it. Continuity *While seeing the debris of Peptos X, Rook mentioned Vilgax, the Highbreed, and Agreggor thinking if any of them destroyed that world. Allusions *The title 'Tummy Trouble' means trouble in the stomach. *A Roger Rabbit short film carries the same title. *When Ben says "You pick Rook, the Lady or the Tigers?", he is making an allusion to the 1882 story, The Lady or the Tiger. *The Gourmands gurgling when they hear a food item saying "Mmm (food item)" is similar to what Homer Simpson from The Simpsons does. *When the Queen says "A la cuisine," it is a line said from the shows Iron Chief and Iron Chief America. *When one of the Gourmands was eating up Peptos XI, the noise heard sounds similar to those in video games mainly Pac-Man. Trivia *This episode aired in France on February 22, 2013. *Water Hazard's visor is shown for the first time. *This episode is similar to the episode Simple, where two factions of one species fight against each other. *Murks use forks as weapons, while Perks use spoons. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 Episodes